


Домашняя работа

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод Algebra, Begging and Masochism авторства DJ-DizzyD.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Домашняя работа

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод Algebra, Begging and Masochism авторства DJ-DizzyD.

\- Привет. Что делаешь?  
\- Домашнюю работу по алгебре.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Курт?  
\- Да, Финн?  
\- У меня к тебе просьба.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Сделай мою домашку, а?  
\- ...  
\- Курт?  
\- ...  
\- Эй, Курт?  
\- Извини, мне показалось, что мои уши обманывают меня.  
\- Обманывают?  
\- Я не буду делать за тебя домашнее задание, Финн.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Если ты не заметил, мне и _своего_ с верхом хватает.  
\- Чувак, я могу заплатить!  
\- Похоже, что я готов поступиться принципами за десятку?   
\- Ну, вроде того.  
\- Я не дешёвка, Финн.  
\- Похоже на слова какой-нибудь продажной девицы.  
\- А ты похож на парня, который вообще никогда ничего не получит, если снова назовёт своего брата девочкой по вызову.  
\- Я тебя так не называл! Я просто сказал, что ты похоже говоришь.  
\- Вот опять.  
\- Прости! Я заплачу больше!  
\- ...  
\- Ты же сам сказал, что ты не дешёвка!  
\- Значит, ставка поднялась до двадцати долларов? Ты серьёзно, Финн?  
\- ...  
\- Прекрати выкладывать передо мной деньги! Я не буду делать твою домашнюю работу.  
\- Ну почему?!  
\- Я уже сказал.  
\- Я буду вечно любить тебя, если ты мне её сделаешь.  
\- ...  
\- Буду любить тебя даже больше, чем Рэйчел!  
\- ...  
\- Что, моей любви для тебя мало?  
\- Мало. Могу я спокойно доделать алгебру?  
\- Зачем тебе вообще её делать?  
\- Чтобы успешно закончить школу.  
\- У тебя самый высокий балл в классе.  
\- И?  
\- Как ты этого добился?  
\- Делал домашнюю работу. _Самостоятельно_.  
\- Ну пожалуйста...  
\- ...  
\- Пожалуйста-пожалуйста...  
\- ...  
\- Por flavor...  
\- Не flavor, а _favor_ , Финн. Неудивительно, что ты завалил испанский.  
\- Придурок.  
\- Тупица.  
\- Как некультурно!  
\- Финн! Дай мне закончить домашнюю работу!  
\- ...  
\- Отдай немедленно!  
\- А ты сделаешь мне домашку?  
\- Считаю до пяти. Не отдашь - и самая интересная часть твоего тела испытает всю сокрушительную мощь моего пинка. Пять...  
\- ...  
\- Четыре...  
\- ...  
\- Три...  
\- Курт?  
\- Два... Я был подающим, Финн. Я знаю толк в пинках.  
\- ...  
\- Один...  
\- Ладно, ладно! Держи! Незачем так злиться!  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- ФИНН! ДАЙ СЮДА КНИГУ, ЧЁРТ ПОБЕРИ!  
\- Что за грубые выражения, Курт...  
\- Твою... Ладно, сделаю я тебе домашку! Раз уж ты сам не в состоянии справиться!  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Пошёл ты, Финн. Пошёл. Ты.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
\- ...  
\- Ну?..  
\- Что?  
\- Ты не скажешь мне то же самое?  
\- В данную минуту я люблю тебя примерно так же, как любил бы оказавшихся у меня в джинсах пиявок.  
\- То есть, да?  
\- Ты на что намекаешь?  
\- Ну, некоторые люди тащатся от боли, а ты всё время носишь эти узкие, сдавливающие всё, что можно, джинсы, и я подумал...  
\- ...  
\- Ай! За что?  
\- Я понял, что ты один из этих людей.  
\- А?  
\- Судя по тому, как тебе нравится меня раздражать, ты тащишься от боли.  
\- Ты злюка.  
\- А ты действуешь мне на нервы. Всего хорошего.  
\- Но...  
\- Я СКАЗАЛ, ВСЕГО ХОРОШЕГО!  
\- ... иногда ты такая стерва.  
\- Что-что, Финн?  
\- Я сказал, "спасибо большое".  
\- Ага. Я так и подумал.


End file.
